This invention relates generally to cases for transporting electronic devices and, more particularly, to a portable electronics case configured to recharge electronic devices while stored and transported therein.
Busy professionals often find themselves traveling through airports, office buildings, or in rental cars while carrying a laptop, tablet computing device, or cell phone. The multi-tasking professional may also have an electronic music device, electronic book reading device, or other electronic device. If the professional is to be gone overnight or even for multiple hours, a myriad of battery charging cables are needed to re-charge the respective batteries of the devices. Clearly, the difficulty and inconvenience of carrying multiple portable electronic device is by itself a daunting task. Then, the prospect of keeping all of these electronic devices in a fully charged condition is even more problematic.
Various devices are known in the prior art for storing and transporting electronic devices. Obviously, cases for transporting laptop computers and carrying cases for cell phones are well known. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the present devices are incapable of storing or carrying multiple electronic devices along with their respective charging cables and which include means for charging respective internal batteries during transport.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a portable electronics case configured to recharge electronic devices that are stored and transported therein. Further, it would be desirable to have a portable electronics case that is configured to store multiple electronic devices, associated charging cables, and a master battery.